Various polymer configurations are integral parts of energy absorption systems. EPDM (ethylene-propylene diene monomer) are not utilized in energy absorption systems. Typically NR (natural rubber), SBR (styrene butadiene rubber), polyisoprene and/or any combination of the various other polymers are used as the base polymers in a rubber compound formulation for energy absorptions systems. This rubber compound has specific properties needed in an energy absorption application. Typical properties measured include, but are not limited to, hardness, modulus, elongation, elasticity, rebound, compression set, tensile strength and other rheometric properties. The use of NR, SBR, polyisoprene and/or combination of various other polymers has drawbacks though as these polymers have a tendency to breakdown in certain applications. It is for these reasons that the use of an EPDM in some applications, is desired.
In the field of vehicle dynamics, one attempts to minimize the amount of travel an axle undergoes. One such suspension system includes the use of a semi-hollow steel torsion bar in which an axle is located inside a steel torsion bar. Located in close proximity to or alongside the steel torsion bar are various rubber parts which dampen the movement of the axle inside the semi-hollow steel torsion bar. Such a setup can be employed to displace a leaf spring. The rubber parts used to dampen the movement can be a variety of shapes, all of which may be molded to the shape desired (i.e., compression molded, transfer molded, injection molded, etc.). It would be advantageous to develop a continuously cured compound which could be cut to length after extrusion and curing and utilizes EPDM in place of other polymers (this would occur in place of this compression molded rubber part). It would also be advantageous to develop a peroxide cured EPDM in place of other polymer to provide the degradation resistance and overall properties available in such a system.